


What's Left Behind

by Hieiko



Series: The Twilight Zone [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tragedy, two women must move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 12, "the walking dead".

It hadn't occurred to either of them that this might happen, though of course it hadn't been a complete impossibility.

Edward was gone. So was Jasper. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were still around, but it just wasn't the same. She and Alice had both been (unwillingly) left behind: each a remaining half of a whole.

And in the beginning, neither of them could accept it. They had both run away from the family, to opposite sides of the world.

Years passed before they saw each other again. Alice had apparently foreseen it happening many times previously, but had always resorted to avoiding her. Until eventually she made the decision to do otherwise.

"We'll move on, Bella," declared Alice. "I know it."

It took decades before they made their way back to the Cullens. But this time they did it together, hand in hand.


End file.
